


Ruby, Ruby, Ruby [19/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bunch of OCs - Freeform, Dragons, Gen, Swearing, aroace character, mostly in Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Sometimes it was hard to be ace and a dragon tamer. The crowd was often crude, the tight cohabitation prone to romantic and sexual drama. The strain of the job ruined people's personal lives and sometimes it was hard to tear yourself away from the most fascinating creatures in the world to deal with your friend's break up, but Charlie managed. He loved his friends and he loved his job and it was worth it. On nights like this even others had to admit that.19th of 52 aspec drabbles.





	Ruby, Ruby, Ruby [19/52]

**Author's Note:**

> Shocking as it might be - I don't know all that much about dragon breeding. But I tried! (To research, not to breed dragons.)

"Do kurwy nędzy," grumbled Darek. "Weasley, why the fuck you raised the alarm and I swear you better not answer that it's about the Swed. Because if I stood up the beautiful Lana for another false alarm about the fucking Swed - I will feed you to that dragon myself. Maybe that will make her hatch the eggs faster. Who knows. It will be experiment."

"For a person who dislikes speaking in English you talk a lot, you know?" asked Charlie with an apologetic grin.

"Pierdol się," replied Darek darkly. Charlie still wasn't that good with Polish swearing but he was learning fast and could recognize the various options for the common _"go fuck yourself"_ well enough.

"You see, I'm quite sure I saw a crack."

"Was it on your skull? Because there will be one."

"Darek," Charlie pleaded. 

It was just the two of them left. Well, two of them and Katka, the intern from Slovakia who barely spoke English and was not only inexperienced but still full of - generally quite healthy - fear of dragons. It made her unsure at best and unreliable at worst.

They were stuck in Ukraine for over a month now. The giant poster in their small cabin that used to count down the days to the planned hatching was now displaying in disturbingly bright red _"-27 days to the hatching!"_ The charmed tiny drawings of fireworks were getting paler and paler.

Alina left just a few days before, eager to use at least part of her break to spend time with her husband.

Terry and Agata left a week after the hatching was supposed to happen. They were planning their trip for months, to see more of the Europe and finally spend some time alone.

Darek was literally all Charlie had left and that was probably more because Darek could pull girls wherever he was rather than his unshakable commitment.

Sometimes it was hard to be the ace of the group in that sense. To be the only one for whom the dragons really were the priority. Of course, Irina divorced her husband when she could no longer balance the romance with running a dragon reserve, but neither Charlie nor his boss could really expect that kind of commitment out of everyone.

Also, Charlie liked to spread this legend of married-to-dragons scary lady Irina, because he knew she liked that reputation, but he also knew her husband was an abusive dick and dragons were only the final push towards that divorce.

"I understand it's not your thing, but Lena is really, really, very beautiful, you know? And not easy to convince for a date!"

Charlie just kept walking towards the clearing where they kept the biggest Swedish Short-Snout he ever saw, resting on two false eggs and one genuine one. She placed three originally, but one started cracking way too soon and they couldn't save it. The dragon embryo barely formed as they looked at it afterward. It looked big, that's how they got an almost exact planned date of the hatching, but still barely formed. One got some odd spots on the shell and they removed it, worried about the disease. Few spells quickly revealed that something killed that one as well. They replaced both eggs to keep the mother calm and hoped for the last one to be stronger. Sadly, as the time passed, the hope grew stale and only Charlie - with Irina's tentative support - insisted on keeping in with the mother.

"There!" he pointed at the egg, mostly hidden under the huge body of the mother. "Come on, Tina, move a bit, sweetheart."

The dragon eyed Charlie with distaste as he waved at her, urging her to ease up on the egg.

"Kurwa mać," Darek cursed behind him, the crack in the egg now perfectly visible. 

Something clicked and they both turned towards Katka who was moving excitedly around the dragon and snapping a picture after picture with a wild maniacal grin.

"Well, this one is tunning up," offered Derek still in slight shock. 

Charlie grinned victoriously as Derek owled Lena to cancel their date.

Sometimes it was hard to be ace and a dragon tamer. The crowd was often crude, the tight cohabitation prone to romantic and sexual drama. The strain of the job ruined people's personal lives and sometimes it was hard to tear yourself away from the most fascinating creatures in the world to deal with your friend's break up, but Charlie managed. He loved his friends and he loved his job and it was worth it. On nights like this even others had to admit that.

They sat around the dragon for hours, watching the egg slowly hatch. Lena joined them with hot tea and some sandwiches, apparently not as concerned about the lost date as Darek.

Finally, already past midnight, they watched the biggest Swedish Short-Snout hatchling stumble out of the rest of its egg. Tina was brushing the shells off her child, the sticky slime covering its silver-blue scales. It started standing up on the rare legs, falling clumsily, but getting it after several tries, crowding against its mother for warmth.

Katka's camera kept snapping picture after picture, illuminated by the glowing magical lights they set hovering around.

"I'll be damned," Charlie offered in awe and Darek nodded, looking just as shocked.

"It's a fucking hybrid," he whispered.

"She's so beautiful," whispered Lena, tears in her eyes and Charlie didn't bother to question right now how she knew it was a female.

The Swedish Short-Snout/Ukrainian Ironbelly hybrid hiccupped a patch of smoke and Charlie laughed, somewhat hysterically. 

"Well, Weasley, what will you name your firstborn?" Darek asked with a lopsided grin. Neither one of them yet managed to be the first at the hatching and therefore had no naming right as of yet.

Charlie grinned, watching the baby dragon blink its red eyes awkwardly.

"Ruby," he said with mock seriousness. "After her godfather."

Lena looked at him oddly as both he and Darek laughed. Hagrid was going to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
